


A Distant Memory

by GeekyRoleplayer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a soft moment between my Inquisitior before Inquisition and a clan-mate companion., Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyRoleplayer/pseuds/GeekyRoleplayer
Summary: Before he was Inquisitor, Mahvir Lavellan had one purpose.To protect and Serve his clan.Sometimes that meant taking another under his wing.
Kudos: 1





	A Distant Memory

Mahvir always loved the spring.

When the last frost of winter melted away, it was like the world was reborn again. 

He stood in a clearing now and his ears twitched as a honey bee flittered past. He watched the small thing dive down low, to float between the white and purple wildflowers belonging to this forest. In the distance, he could hear the clamoring of his clan. From the blacksmith striking metal with stone to the Hunters shouting merrily; celebrating the success of their most recent outing. 

He takes a deep breath and allows the warmth in the air to flood his senses. 

For now, everything was good, and he hoped for this time of peace to prosper. 

His lips part momentarily, as he murmurs a soft prayer, seeking to earn the blessing of Sylaise. 

The brush begins to whisper behind him. For a moment he considers it to be the wind but his hair is not tousled by its delicate touch. He turns just in time to see another elf break past the undergrowth. A girl with a fire in her violet eyes, and with hair so blonde that it reminded him of the sun’s rays. There was something held tightly within her small hands, bound in leather. 

“Mahvir!” She calls out, darting across the grass with bare feet

“Ellana!” He greets in turn, crouching down so that he may be level with her eyes. “What have you got there?” 

“Torin made me a dagger,” she says, lips twisting upwards in an eager smile. “My first one!” 

“Did he now?” Mahvir is pleasantly surprised, his father hadn’t mentioned he was making a weapon for the young girl. “May I see?” 

Ellana gives an eager nod and extends the sheathed blade to the seasoned warrior. 

He takes it graciously within his calloused hands and runs his fingers over the leather bindings. “Who did these designs? Of the little halla?” 

“Miriel!” 

He smiles. Yes, that did sound like his mother. With the intricacy of the carvings, she had spent countless hours ensuring that they were perfect. He un-clips the top of the sheath and takes the hilt of the dagger within his hand. 

Its blade reflects the sun’s light as he pulls it free. The hilt itself was made of dragon-bone, something he couldn’t help but marvel at, while the blade glinted with Silverite. The tip of it had been left purposely dull so that Ellana wouldn’t harm herself during an early practice. 

She was just at the age where she could start learning the ways of the hunter. With her boundless curiosity and her eagerness to explore the great unknown, he had no doubt that she had the makings of a fantastic rogue. This blade would serve her well in the years to come. It would even last long after she’d leave their clan to forge her own path. To serve as a reminder of her first home; the good parts of it at least. 

Mahvir offers the small weapon back to its owner who grasps at it eagerly. 

“Not like that,” he instructs gently, reaching out to reposition her grip on the dagger’s handle. “There, you’ll keep a better hold of it that way.” 

“I’ve got so much to learn.” Ellana muses with a heavy sigh as if obtaining the information was the most difficult task within the whole world. 

Perhaps in her world, it was. 

“Why don’t you teach me?” She asks, her weariness being replaced by pure excitement. It was so potent in fact, that it threatened to brim over in a contagious way. 

How could he say no to that?

“Me?” He teases. “Surely there is someone better suited to teach you-”

“No!” She protests. “It has to be you! You’re the only one who can do it.” 

“I’m not sure about that.” Mahvir answers, flattered, as he pushes himself back to his feet. “But I’ll certainly try my best.” 

Ellana jumps up and down momentarily, pleased that her ploys had worked. “Thank you, thank you!” 

Mahvir plants his hands upon his hips and stares down at the younger elf. He couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride rush over him at how much she had grown. He had no doubt that one day she would accomplish great things, and he hoped to still be around to see it. 

“Don’t thank me yet, Da’len,” he tells his little shadow, “this won’t be easy. If you’re going to be taught then you’re going to be taught right.” As lenient as he could be with her any other time, he was not an incompetent teacher. He couldn’t afford to be, as her safety, in the present, and in the future, would always be his utmost priority. “Are you sure you’re ready for that.” 

Her lilac eyes glint with childlike determination. “I’m ready.” 

“Well alright then!” He answers with a determined smile of his own, “Let’s begin.”


End file.
